Que esta pasando en Hogwarts?
by Maras Potter
Summary: 3 cap. subido!!!!! Este cap. tiene mucha locura y mal olor, porfa leanlo.
1. Default Chapter

Por favor tengan compasión con nosotras ya que este es nuestro primer fic.  
  
Manden reviews. ;)  
  
1º Capitulo: "Una noticia muuy agradable"  
  
Ha empezado un nuevo año en Hogwarts, Harry ya está en 6º año, todos los alumnos hablan emocionados sobre quien podria ser el nuevo profesor de DCAO (defensas contra las artes oscuras), en el Gran comedor está el bullicio de siempre.  
  
Por fin ha terminado la selección y Dumbledore se pone de pie para dar el discurso de bienvenida, ademas de dar los nombres de los nuevos de los profesores.  
  
Dumbledore: -Bien, como todos los años voy a tener que aburrirlos con un discurso de un viejo loco, pero este año va a ser diferente, este año el vejo loco que tendra que aburrirlos será...... Snape!!!  
  
Todos: -¡¡¡¡¡¿¿QUEEEEEEEE??????!!!!!!!!  
  
Dumbledore: -Si, yo este dia me voy del colegio, ahora el director es él (apuntando a Snape) Es Snape.  
  
Todo el colegio empezó a gritar y algunos en la mesa de Gryffindor trataban de suicidarse, en la mesa de Slytherin aplaudían y Crabbe y Goyle bailaban como chearliders con poleras y pompones y unas calzas que en el trasero decía ¡Viva Snape!  
  
En la mesa de profesores, Snape, como muuuuuuuy rara vez, estaba con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. La profesora Mc Gonagall no sabía que hacer, no sabía si matar a Snape o suicidarse, hasta que decidió hacer algo cuerdo. Termino tratando de matar a Snape, sus ojos echaban fuego, agarro a Snape por el cuello y empezó a ahorcarlo,. Pero Snape no se defendía, lo primero que hizo fue verla a los ojos  
  
Snape: -¿Que haces debilucha, sabes que te puedo despedir?  
  
Mc Gonagall: - Y tu cerdo imbecil tienes el pelo graciento porque usas peluca.  
  
Mc Gonagall agarró el pelo de Snape y quedóuna palida cabeza totalmente calva.  
  
Snape: (rojo de furia y vergüenza) –Maldita perra!!!! Que te has creido!!! Te cree muy sexy con tu relleno, como si nadie se diera cuenta de que son falsas!!!  
  
Mc Gonagall: - Y que tiene, trelawey se opero la nariz y filch se hizo un ingerto de pelo, tu deberias hacerlo!!!  
  
Snape: -Tenes razón, Bins, cuando estaba vivo, se hizo 10 lifting y Dumbledore (en voz baja) se hizo 20 liposucciones.  
  
Los profesores estaban todos rojos menos la profesora Sprout  
  
Mc Gonagall: -Si y Sprout es una gorda, enana, parece un pequeño cerdo gordo, flacido y tiee un gran tras....  
  
Snape: -BASTA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Todos se giraron a ver a Snape, que estaba totalmente rojo.  
  
Sprout: -¿Por que me defendiste?  
  
Snape: -¿Cuando?  
  
Sprout: -ahora, hace algunos minutos.  
  
Snape: (todavia mas rojo) –no recuerdo haberte defendido  
  
Sprout: -Oh, si, si lo hiciste no te hagas el tonto mi severito  
  
Snape: -No soy tonto, ni menos severito. Usted parece tener un severo dao metal.  
  
Sprout: -Severo, severus, severito  
  
Mc Gonagall golpeó con el codo a Snape.  
  
Mc Gnoagall: -el discurso, el discurso  
  
Snape: -¿Que?  
  
Mc Gonagall: -¡Que digas el discurso, imbécil!  
  
Snape: (se para) –Bienvenidos , mis queridos alumnos de Slytherin. (Mc Gonagall tose) Bueno, bueno. Bienvenidos todo a este nuevo año en Hogwart. Como nuevo director quiero decirles que seré muy parcial (hubo un silencio rotundo), perdón, imparcial.  
  
Como saben este año llegará un nuevo profesor de DCAO y este será...  
  
Hary: - Por favor que no sea Voldemort.  
  
Snape: -Callese Poter, el profesor será ( cambió de cara a como la que tenía cuando miraba a Harry) luin  
  
Todos: -¿que?  
  
Snape: -Lupin  
  
Todos los del colegio empezaron a aplaudir, menos los de Slytherin. Esta vez Seamus Finnigan y Dean Thomas bailaban encima de la mesa.  
  
Dean y Seamus: ¡Viva el hombre lobo! ¡Viva el hombre lobo!  
  
Mientras Hermione, para hacer reir a todos, hizo un encantamiento y Dean y Seamus se convirtieron en ranas con tutú rosa y un pequeño mechón de pelo en la cabeza con un listón rosa.  
  
Snape: -Muy bien Granger, 50 puntos menos para Griffindor. Bueno niños tengo que darles una lamentable noticia a la mesa de Slytherin, como todos sabían yo era el profesor de esa casa, ahora su nuevo profesor será Sirius Black.  
  
Todos en la mesa de Slythein estaban en una especie de cataclismo.  
  
Drac: -No puede ser e padrino de Harry Potter, je, je.  
  
Pero paree que no le dio mucha gracia, ya que se demayo en el intento de otro je. Goyle se tiró por encima de la para que Draco no se golpera en la cabeza cuando lo agarro Sirius se acerco a el.  
  
Sirius: -Por agarrar a Malfoy 1000 puntos menos para Slytherin.  
  
Goyle soltó a Draco por la sorpresa y Draco s cayó de cabeza a la sopa de ojos de pescado.  
  
Sirius: -Muy bien! 5 puntos para Slytherin por tirar a Malfoy a la sopa de ojos de pescado.  
  
Snape: (furioso mirando la escena) ¡Sirius Black has firmado tu sentencia! Estas castigado y 995 puntos menos para Gryffindor.  
  
Mc Gonagall: -¿Porque?  
  
Snape: - Porque Sirius los favorece, Black estaras una semana sin da clases y encerado en una habitacion con Lockart contandote sus logros amorosos. Por favor Filch llevatelo.  
  
Sirius: -No!!!!! (Se cerraron las puertas de Gran Coedor y aun s escuchaba los gritos de Sirius.  
  
Snape: -Para termina con mi discurso, Sirius Black será el nuevo profesor de pociones, Muchas gracias y a comer.  
  
Continue…..  
  
Manden reviews a MariasPotterSA@hotmail.com 


	2. Que paso con dumbledore??

2º Capitulo: "¿Que pasó con Dumbledore?  
  
Por favor manden reviews, nosotras los responderemos personalmente, para al menos saber si leen nuestra historia, ya que nos estamos arriesgandonos a un ret del profesor, ya qe esta historia esta el 99% echa en las clases, pruebas y demases.  
  
^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^  
  
Finalmente Dumbledore se fue de Hogwarts. Si no saben donde esta, Dumbledore está trabajando de Drack Queen en un pub nocturno en Londres, ahora se llama Kitie Dum y se disfraza de enfermera.  
  
Dumbledore (o mejor dicho Kitie Dum): -Buenas noches mis queridos espectadores, esta noche habrá un gran show que yo les ofrecere.  
  
*********Flashback*********  
  
Dumbledore: -mami, mami mira que bonito me veo vestido de enfermera!!  
  
Mamá de Dumbledore (MD): -Pero Albus que se te a ocurrido, sacate esa ropa de inmediato!!! Que te has creido!!! Es que no quieres ser director como tu padre????  
  
Dumbledore: -No mami, yo quiero ser travesti, disfrazarme de enfermera y llamarme Kitie Dum.  
  
MD: -Como se te ocurre eso, ahora vete a tu cuarto castigado!!  
  
**********Fin de Flashback************  
  
Dumbledore no podia dejar de acordarse de eso mientras empezaba su show.  
  
En ese minuto entró Hagrid, Sirius (que ya habia terminado su castigo), Lupin y Flitwick, quienes acudían a ese lugar, aunque eso no quería decir que eran raros.  
  
Hagrid: -¿Que show habrá esta noche?  
  
Fitwick: -Creo que hay una linda damisela esta noche (dijo apuntando a Dumbledore)  
  
Dumbledore se sacó su bata y quedó en traje de baño y botas hasta la rodilla. Su pelo ya no era blanco, sino verde fosforecente con exceso de pintura.  
  
Lupin: -Esa es Kitie Dum, la Mujer barbuda (ya que Dumbledore no se habia cotado su barba, y ahora esta cambiaba de color)  
  
Sirius: -Yo creo que ha Lockart le gustaría tener una aventura, aventura, aventu PAF!!! (Hagrid golpeó a Sirius y este volo tres mesas mas alla)  
  
Hagrid: -Pobre, Lockart lo dejo traumado.  
  
En ese instante se apagaron las luces y quedo solo una luz alumbrandoa Dumbledore y él empezó a cantar la canción Moulan rouge.  
  
Fitwick: -¡Que nena! ¡Que piernas, peludas, pero piernas!  
  
Lupin: -Yo creo que está un poco pasada de edad.  
  
Sirius: (agarrandose de Lupin) Me perdí de algo?  
  
Lupin: -No, casi nada. Estabamos hablando de como estan sus piernas y todo (Señalando a Kitie Dum)  
  
Sirius: -Si qieren mi opinion...  
  
Todos: -NO!!!!!!  
  
Sirius: -Igual la dire. Esa mujer esta rebuena, aunque pareciera mas hombre.  
  
Lupin: -Tienes razón, esa barba me recuerda a alguien (con una cara seria, tratando de acordarse)  
  
Sirius: -Es muy parecida a la de Dumbledore.  
  
Hagrid: -(completamente enojado) ¡¡¡NO TE ATREVAS A LLAMAR TRAVESTI AL PROFESOR DUMLEDORE!! (esto lo dijo echando fuego por la nariz y la boca)  
  
Sirius: -Esta bien, esta bien tranquilizate!!!  
  
Kitie Dum: -Ahora vamos a sacar a algún guapetón del publico para que baile la danza del amor conmigo.  
  
Dumbledore se acercó a la mesa donde estaban los profesores y tocó el hombro de Lupin.  
  
Lupin: -Oh no, yo ni muerto  
  
Todos: -Vamos, vamos!!!  
  
Lupin terminó aceptando y bailaron un baile muy apretados y Lupin bajó del escenario.  
  
Kitie Dum: -Bueno, es hora de terminar nuestro espectaculo (le entregaron algo). Oh, pero antes de terminar tenemos cuatro nuevos invitados. Con ustedes Craby, Gorilita, Snapipo la bailrina peligrosa y Dracy la dragón bailante.  
  
Hagrid, Flitwick, Sirius y Lupin vieron el espectaculo mas raro e s vida.  
  
Sirius: -Saben esa Snapipo se parece mucho a................ Snape  
  
Hagrid: -Si y esos gordos o gordas disfrazadas de baywach se pareen mucho al señor Crabe y al Señor Goyle  
  
Flitwick: -¿Cual sera Pamela Anderson? (los otros tres lo miraron). Oh sí y apuesto a que no se han dado cuenta quien es esa preciosa muchacha platinda y con relleno  
  
Todos: -Malfoy  
  
Snape, que estaba sentado en un sillón vestido de bailarina, empezó a cantar  
  
Snape: -Creen que no los he visto; pues equivocados no están.  
  
Malfoy: (interrumpiendo a Snape) Soy una dragoncita y les voy a bailar; tengo un cuerpo esbelto y sin grasa está.  
  
Snape lo agarro del pelo y la peluca de Mafoy se cayó, sé se agraro la cabeza y por enzima de la cabeza pasó Crabbe rodando)  
  
Los mataré (seguía Snape)  
  
Los sepultare (decía Malfoy)  
  
Los besaré (dijo Goyle)  
  
Sirius: -Estoy seguro de que son ellos, ¿porque no nos vamos?  
  
Flitwick: -Si, tienes razón  
  
Mientras que los otros tres cantaban en el escenario, Snape se do cuenta de que los otros se estaban lendo  
  
Snape: -Oh no, no e iran.  
  
Snape salió coriendo por el escenario sin darse cuenta de que no continuaba, hasta que se cayó d boca al suelo. Malfoy se tapó la boca y salió corriendo del escenario, mientras que Crabbe y Goyle estaban haciendo magia infantil  
  
^o^o^o^o^o^o^^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^ô^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^  
  
En el colegio  
  
Hagrid: -No crees que estuvo buena la ultima función.  
  
Justo pasó Snape a su lado  
  
Sirius: -A ver Severus, ¿que e paso a tu rostro?  
  
Snape: (poniendose el pelo en la cara) –No me sucede nada  
  
Sirius: -puede que sea un maleficio o simplemente estas depresivo por tu edad. (todos se reian)  
  
Lupin: -Yo ceo que esta depresivo, ya se, te molestas porque nosotros tenemos tu edad y nos vemos 10999 años mas jovenes que tu  
  
Snape: -¿porque no paran de molestarme cuarteto de imbeciles?  
  
Snape siguio por el pasillo sin decir palabra.  
  
^o^o^o^o^o^o^^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^ô^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^  
  
En a clase de pociones.  
  
Sirius: -Bueno vamos a empesar nuetsra primera clase de pociones felicitando a los señores Crabe, Goyle y Malfoy que tuvieron una gran actuación como dos baywach y una platinada con rellenos.......... Oh y los vamos a premiar con ¡50 puntos menos para Slytherin por andar espiando a los profesores en planes de tababajo.  
  
Continuara......  
  
Que les parece? Porfavor, manden reviews. El tercer capitulo pronto lo tendremos subido. 


	3. la enfermedad de ron

GRACIAS PIKAHARRY POR TUS IDEAS. Aquí va el tercer capitulo. Ojala que les guste Por si acaso esta historia sigue exactamente después del 2° cap.  
  
3° Capitulo: "La enfermedad de Ron"  
  
Sirius: -Bueno ya es hora de irse al almuerzo.  
  
Los chicos salieron de las mazmorras.  
  
Harry: -Creo que la clase de Sirius estuvo excelente  
  
Ron: -Yo mas bien creo q el almuerzo va a estar excelente  
  
Hermione: (dando un suspiro) -hombres..  
  
Los chicos llegaron al Gran Comedor, pasaron por la mesa de Slytherin.  
  
Draco: -¡Oye Weslay! Pobretón de porquería, ¿Como esta tu hermana?  
  
Ron: -Bien, Imbecil cara de trasero. (Ron siguió caminando como si nada pasara)  
  
Ginny: -Hola Ron  
  
Ron: -¿Qué quieres?  
  
Ginny: -Darte este esquisito caramelo bañado en chocolate con un rico relleno de crema chantilly  
  
Los otros dos miraban a Ron, pero Ron acepto el dulce, lo abrio y de una se lo comio  
  
Llegaron a la mesa, Ron todavía estaba masticando el dulce  
  
Harry: -Gracias por convidar  
  
Ron: (abrio la boca) -quieges  
  
Hermione: -asqueroso (sin decir nada mas lo empujo hacia delante con tanta fuerza, que la cara de Ron callo directamente en la sopa de caracol)  
  
Ron: -Estas loca (Agarro un huevo que habia en la sopa y lo lanzo, hermione se agacho y el huevo fue a dar directo al pelo de Snape)  
  
Harry: -NO ja puedo ja, cree jajajaaja lo ja, mira ja el pelo ja  
  
Hermione: -Harry para pueden descubrirnos  
  
Se empiezan a escuchar Glup Glup Glup que salen del estomago de Ron  
  
Ron: -Harry, pst, Harry, siento que no aguanto, no puedo mas alla vooooooooyyyyyyyyyyyyyy (Ron salio corriendo a toda prisa)  
  
Harry: -¿Qué le pása a Ron ?  
  
Hermione: -talvez se atraganto con un caracol  
  
En la mesa de profesores  
  
Snape: -¡Quien fue el gracioso! ¡Que se han creido!  
  
Sirius: -Sacate tu peluca, la lavas y ¡PUM! Sale el huevo  
  
Snape: -Le voy a descontar puntos a Gryffindor  
  
Sirius: -No me importa, mi casa ahora es Slytherin  
  
Snape: -Entonces les descuento 10 puntos a Slytherin, por tener un profesor metiche y bocon  
  
Sirius: (Con una sonrisa) -Gracias  
  
De vuelta en la mesa de Griffindor  
  
Harry: -Que raro, ¿Ron aun no llega? (Harry estaba oliendo el ambiente)  
  
Hermione: -Harry, ¿Hueles lo mismo que yo?  
  
Harry: -Si, huele como a, como, como  
  
Neville: (Que estaba sentado al lado de ellos) -Malfoy  
  
Seamus: -No el huele peor  
  
Harry: (Tapándose la nariz) -Esto huele a DEMONIOS  
  
Hermione: -Harry, ¿No sera Ron?  
  
Dean: -Tan pequeño y tan gran olor  
  
Harry se paró y fue sin pensarlo a los baños, Neville fue tras él  
  
Neville: -Harry ¿vas al?, Oh! El olor cada vez es mas fuer (Neville se desmayo)  
  
Myrtle: -¡Renuncio, estare muerta pero este chico es terrible! ¡No lo soporto! ¡Exijo un abogado!  
  
Harry, nuestro valiente heroe, sigue avanzando hacia los baños, con la mano en la nariz  
  
Harry: -¡Ron donde estas!  
  
Se escucha a Ron cantar: Ataque de caca  
  
Harry: (Casi sin poder respirar, tosiendo como loco) -¿Eres tu el cof cof que tiene cof este cof cof asqueroso olor cof?  
  
Ron: -¿Que olor?  
  
Harry: -¡Auxilio!!! ¡Me asfixio!!!  
  
Ron: -Ja ja, Que gracioso  
  
Harry: - cof cof cof cof cof cof cof cof  
  
Ron: -Oh no, aqui viene de nuevo, tengo que encerrarme otra vez  
  
Harry: -Espera, deja irme (de rodillas) ¡Te lo ruego!!! Soy muy joven para moriiiiiiiiirrrrrrrrr (y se va corriendo lejos)  
  
Ron se encerra de nuevo en el baño mientras que canta la canción ataque de caca  
  
Mientras en el Gran comedor......  
  
Snape: -Todos evacuen el area!!! Vamos afuera!!!!  
  
Todos empiezan a correr, pero Snape detiene a Sirius  
  
Snape: -Tu no!! Este va a ser tu castigo por bocon y metiche  
  
Sirius: -Por favor nooo!!!!  
  
Snape: -Entonces 2 semanas con Lockart!  
  
Sirius: -Olvidalo, me quedare aquí  
  
Snape sale corriendo triunfante, mientras Sirius empieza a toser como loco, pero como el no es tan tonto hizo un hechizo para aparecer una mascara de gas  
  
Lupin habia aparecido en forma de lobo pero inofensivo  
  
Lupin: -¿Qué haces aquí?  
  
Sirius: -¿Ah?  
  
Lupin: -¡Que ¿Qué haces aquí?!  
  
Sirius: -¡No puedo oirte!  
  
Lupin: -¡Que, que porquerías haces aquí!  
  
Sirius: -Oh, un pequeño castigo de Snape por ser metiche y bocon  
  
Snape: -Ya no lo es 8venia con un tanque de oxigeno), ustedes 2 se quedaran encerrados con peeves y Lockart  
  
Sirius: (pegado en el vidrio) -Oh no otra vez no!!  
  
Lupin: -¿Qué hice yo?  
  
Snape: -Lo ibas a ayudar a sobrevivir  
  
Lupin: -Oh, si, me vas a encerrar (Lupin le mostro las garras y Sirius se convirtió en perro y rompio la mascara)  
  
Snape: -Bueno pensándolo bien...... Adios  
  
Lupin: -creo que el olor empieza a pasar  
  
Sirius: -Guau (se transformo) perdón, eh, si  
  
Ron: -¿Qué sucede aquí?  
  
Sirius: -Evacuaron el area por olores molestos  
  
Ron: -¿Por mi culpa?  
  
Sirius: -Si, pero no te preocupes, casi nadie lo sintio  
  
Ron: -Oh no, otra vez (salio corriendo obviamente al baño)  
  
Afuera en los jardines de Hogwarts...  
  
Harry: -¿Cómo estara Ron?  
  
Malfoy: -Con diarrea, debe haber estado esquisito el caramelo que le dio Ginny  
  
Hermione: (Pum, le dio un puñetazo en plena boca a Malfoy) -Y si vuelves a hacerle algo a Ron te pegare otro, y no sera justamente en la boca  
  
Malfoy: -Oh, (click, un diente largo callo en el pasto), me lads pads a pagads, Grangerds. Pada mids fanaticads edste eds el predio de la fama.  
  
Hermione: -Te pegare  
  
Malfoy: -No mi masculinidad no, (Dijo muy agudamente), auch, no, no, ahí no, auch  
  
Hermione: -¡Poder femenino!  
  
Neville empezo a llorar  
  
Harry: -¿Qué pasa Neville?  
  
Neville: -Es que, es que, es que ella pelea mejor que yo.  
  
  
  
Hermione: -Si quieres yo te enseño a pelear  
  
Neville: (Secándose las lagrimas) -Gracias Hermione, pero ¡¡¡¡No voy a aprender a pelear gracias a una niñita ahombra como tu!!!!  
  
Hermione: (Roja de la furia) -Creo que vas por el mismo camino que Malfoy  
  
Neville: -¡Por que a mi! Hermione lo siento, oh ¡AUXILIO! Harry hazle un hechizo, lo que se Auch!  
  
Hermione: -Si siguen los golpeare a todos  
  
Entrando el anochecer,. Los chicos entran al castillo, Ron estaba sentado solo, sentado en la mesa de Griffindor en el Gran Comedor  
  
Harry: -¿Cómo estas?  
  
Ron: -Me siento debil y con ganas de seguir en el baño pero estoy mejor. PRRRRRRRRRRRRRTTTT (se escucha un estruendo)  
  
Hermione: -¿Qué fue eso?  
  
Ron: -Lo que pasa es que mi malestar estomacal derivo en un ataque de PRRRRTTTT gases  
  
Harry: -NO! Jajajajajajajajajaja  
  
Malfoy: -Hola tordspedo Wdeseadsay!  
  
Ron: -Que hermosa sonPRRRRRTrisa Malfoy!  
  
Malfoy: -¡Que hermodsods pedods Weadsdlay!  
  
Hermione: -Vete a sentar Malfoy o ... (Malfoy salióm corriendo)  
  
Ron: -PRRRTTTT Oh ya no puedo mas son demasiado sonoros  
  
Snape entro al gran comedor y se dirigio a la mesa de profesores, se quedo de pie para comensar su discurso  
  
Snape: -Alumnos PRRRRTTT (todo quedo en silencio) ¿QUIÉN FUE EL GRACIOSO? PRRRTTT  
  
Harry: (en voz baja) Ron trata de controlarte  
  
Ron: Es que PRRRT no puedo  
  
Neville: Vete hacia fuera  
  
Snape: Creo que es en la mesa de Griffindor ¿Tu que crees Minerva? PRRRTT  
  
McGonagall: Creo que debe ser un niño con enfermedad motora PRRRRT  
  
Snape: Si sigue, ire a la mesa de Griffindor y le olfateare el trasero a todos y cada uno de uds.  
  
Ron: Venga PRRRRRRRRRRTTTTTTTTTTT, lo siento  
  
Snape: Weasley, a mi oficina  
  
Ron se fue junto a Snape a la oficina de snape  
  
Snape: No PRRRTT se siente. Creo que tendra que hacerle compañía a sus dos queridos profesores, Reamus Lupin y Sirius Black, encerrados con Peeves y Lockart  
  
Ron: NOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!! 


End file.
